Dirty Drew
"Dirty" Drew Reynolds "Dirty" Drew Reynolds was born "Andrew Arthur Reynolds" to Tim and Victoria Reynolds on the 1st of December 1981. Drew, or "DD" and he is sometimes referred to is the current General Manager and one of the most successful wrestlers in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment today. At Genesis III, he was one of the first three people to be inducted into the uWe Hall of Fame, alongside Dawn Marie and Danger, two legends in their own right. “Dirty” Drew is a three time Intercontinental Champion and three time uWe World Heavyweight Champion, on top of this he was the first Brit to hold either of these titles and he lead a stable that is now generally accepted as the most successful stable to ever be formed in the federationg: “The Underdogs” Early career The young Andrew Reynolds grew up in central London and from a young age found that he kept getting involved in bar fights, soon he found that he kept winning those bar fights. His style was derived from having to think very quickly and then be even quicker on your feet. He was soon introduced into the British indy circuit, but after finding that he kept being beaten by the bigger guys he decided to take time off and travel. His first journey took him to a French gym where he not only wrestled but was also trained in Parkour. It was this that gave Drew the ability to fly from high places and take really sick bumps in the ring, and occasionally out of it. His second journey took him to Canada where he met Chaos, part owner of a fledgling federation named “ultimate wrestling entertainment” Andrew fought in a couple of Dark Matches before being given his ring name of “Dirty” Drew. The “Reynolds” part only came when Drew became GM at Cold Carnage 06. Early uWe The newly named “Dirty” Drew debuted on the 14th of June 2004 in a handicap match against the Undertaker. His partner at the time was fellow debutant Paul “The chosen one” who later went on to become uWe champion before later dying tragically. Drew lost the match, being thrown from the ring through the announcers desk before the end, this lead to a string of beatings by the Undertaker, each normally ending with Drew receiving the same fate as he did in that match. After this, however, Drew got into title contention, eventually beating Mark Jindrak for the Intercontinental title. Drew then lost it to Nick Corvo, but then won it back a month later in what Drew refers to as “Hell on Ice”. The match was a New York Parking Lot match in the middle of winter and Drew eventually won it after dismantling Nick Corvos car and double foot stomping a door into his chest. Drew held the title for quite a long time up until a dark show where he took an awkward bump and dislocated one of his knee caps, as well as breaking three ribs. The Return From Injury “Dirty” Drew returned from injury a week early to surprise Paul Heyman, who had aligned himself alongside Monty Brown, the IC champion at the time. He had booked Monty for a complete squash match, but as he was about to announce the opponent Drew burst out and kicked Heyman in the face. Drew assumed the place of opponent and went on to beat Monty in controversial circumstances. The Undertaker interfered, yet again throwing Drew from the ring, this time to the hard ground and then went on to “sacrifice” Monty Brown. The referee was out at the time and didn’t notice any of this. After the Undertaker left, Monty was left battered and bruised, tied to a crucifix, lying on his back in the middle of the ring. It was clear that Drew had internal bleeding but he dragged himself into the ring to get the pin and claim the Intercontinental title for the third, and last, time. The Rise to Fame Drew started this rise, oddly, by losing his title to a young up and comer called “The Bman” a man who would prove to be the bane of Drew’s career. Drew was given his first opportunity for gold in a 10 man battle royale, which he won. He then had to prove himself further by aiding uWe in a 10 man elimination tag match to decide who owned the federation: uWe or ECW. Drew and Ryan Starr were the only two men left at the end of the match, both men fought for uWe. The title shot was to be at Genesis, the biggest show of the year and it was to be a hardcore triple threat between the former champion Ryan Starr, the current champion Brian Duskey and the underdog “Dirty” Drew. It was a brutal match and on more than one occasion there were broken tables, one of which was covered in panes of glass. Drew was put through it and spent about 5 minutes writhing on the floor outside the ring. However, Drew would later capitalize and rollup Duskey for the win. A four month reign ensued, in which Drew defended against the likes of Ryan Starr, Brian Duskey and Skilgannon. It was after the Skilgannon match, in a hospital, that Drew and Skilgannon decided to form a faction and dominate uWe. Drew eventually lost the title to The Bman and then lost the rematch. It was nearly half a year before he got another shot at the title. That shot eventually came at Revenge 06 where Drew would battle the person many people consider to be the best wrestler to ever set foot in uWe, Danger. The match was an “Red Cross Match” and Drew won it with the aid of stable mate Dante Nathaniel. Drew held this title through a feud with Rikter Caine and the Asylum (later known as “The Dynasty”) and eventually lost the title in a cage match at Halloween Hell. Drew received a Vertabreaker from the top of the cage and it was feared that his wrestling career was over. The doctors claimed that he’d never walk again, nevermind wrestle. Drew spent the following months in a wheel chair, moping around uWe and being generally quite depressed. This was until the main event at Cold Carnage, Rikter would face off against Dante Nathaniel for the uWe Heavyweight title. A brutal battle would ensue until it was interrupted right before the end, the referee was out and Rikter was about to smash Dante in the face with a chair. The lights went out and when they came back on, standing in the middle of the ring, facing Rikter Caine was a stanging “Dirty” Drew holding a steel chair. He connected it and Dante got the win. It was that night the Drew declared that he had been given the General Managers position. Drew as General Manager It was during the month after Dante’s win that Drew started to distance himself from the Underdogs. Skilgannon had been put in place as leader of the Underdogs and Drew was starting to feel alienated from the group he once ran. This instigated a massive heel turn for Drew at the end of which he booked himself to fight Dante Nathaniel for the uWe Heavyweight Championship. The match was booked as a TLC and after a chaotic match, “Dirty” Drew Reynolds walked out the victor. Not only was he the General Manager, but he was now the champion. This caused uproar in the uWe locker room with people citing power abuse, some even left the federation because of it. But at Genesis III Drew lost the title to the Undertaker, the man who has single handedly put Drew through more tables than anyone else in wrestling. The uWe Split It was at Genesis III that uWe split into two separate rosters, with Drew running After Hours and Destiny returning to run Rapture. Drew is currently not in charge as he was drugged and forced to sign a contract saying that Ryan Starr could run the show. However, “Dirty” Drew Reynolds will be back, and you can bet that he won’t be happy. Notable Feuds Nick Corvo The Bman Brian Duskey Skilgannon Danger Rikter Caine and The Asylum/Dynasty Ryan Starr Bad Attitude Signiature Moves/Combinations • “Shotgun Spritzer” – A springboard dropkick • “The Dogs Day” – A modified “whisper in the wind” for a downed opponent, ending in a double heel drop. • Lionsault, using momentum to get to his feet to frontflip heel drop. • Dropkick to back of knee, followed by running to the ropes and then coming back with a harsh knee attack to the face. • Drop toe hold Category:Wrestlers